


Over And Out

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Kenny Omega One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Over And Out

Things used to be great between you and Kenny, but since his last trip to Japan things had become very strained. All you seemed to do was argue every time you spoke and you barely spent any time together. Today was no different. You’d decided to surprise him at home in the hopes that maybe the two of you could talk and figure out a way to fix things.

Unfortunately, an arguement had started the moment he opened the front door to see you stood there.

“What are you doing here?” he asked gruffly.

“Yeah, hello to you too,” you sighed. “I just thought I’d come and see you so we could talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve only been home an hour and I really just want to sleep.”

“Why do you always have to be such an asshole?” you snapped before you could stop yourself. “What the hell have I done that’s so bad that you have to keep treating me like shit constantly?”

“This! The constant whining and arguing,” he snapped back. “I’m sick of it! I don’t even get a break while I’m in Japan. You’re constantly texting or calling to see where I am, or what I’m doing. You don’t trust me {Y/N}!”

“Maybe if were actually bothered about spending time with me when you’re home I wouldn’t have to feel like I need to check you’re okay! I worry about you! That’s what happens when you love someone Kenny, you actually care!”

“Well maybe I just don’t anymore. Maybe I’ve realised that this isn’t going anywhere.”

Those words hit you like a knife in the chest. You hadn’t expected him to say that.

“W… what?”

“We both know that things between us aren’t working, so why fool ourselves by trying to make things work?”

“So… so that’s it?”

He nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Wow… Okay. Answer me just one thing then I’ll go.”

“What?”

“Did you ever love me?”

“I thought I did,” he confessed. “But I guess I’m just… not someone who knows how to love.”

“So I now mean nothing?”

“I… I still hope we can at least… be friends?”

“I’ll think about it,” you said, turning away from him. “Bye Kenny.”

You didn’t hear if he replied, you just walked away trying to keep your head up so he didn’t know that inside you were falling apart.


End file.
